


The Simplicity of It All. || Secret Sanvers Valentines Day 2020

by Ama0322



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Alex Danvers x Maggie Sawyer - Freeform, F/F, NCPD windbreaker, Secret Sanvers, Valentines, maggie discusses her past, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama0322/pseuds/Ama0322
Summary: Maggie has to work late on Valentines Day. Rather than letting her miss the evening they had planned, Alex decides to take matters into her own hands.Alex completely changed Maggie's entire point of view on Valentines Day.
Relationships: Sanvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	The Simplicity of It All. || Secret Sanvers Valentines Day 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightsanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsanvers/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day, @pilijustincase!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day, and enjoy! And thank you Dani for organizing yet another great event. ❤️

Maggie Sawyer had never been a fan of Valentine’s Day. In fact, if she was getting technical with it, she’d tell you she could barely even tolerate it. 

For years, the otherwise amenable detective was Valentine’s Day's number one critic. Previous relationships happened to rarely make it to the dreaded day, and those that did always included plans quickly shutdown by Maggie. Instead, on many February fourteenths, Maggie found herself at a bar bleary-eyed and wasted, ranting about the monstrosity of the candy heart holiday. She would babble on about how manufactured the day was, and how annoyingly cheesy she found the cards to be. Valentines Day was anything but romantic for Maggie. On multiple occasions, she ended her night drunk and stumbling back to her apartment with a girl she would never hear from again. 

No, these definitely weren’t some of her proudest moments. Not by a long shot. However, for Maggie, these tequila soaked nights gave enough distractions to keep her safe from her horrendous memories associated with the holiday. She would rather do anything than think.

Things were different now, though. 

This was her and Alex’s second Valentine’s Day spent together. Last year, of course, was when her entire view on the day changed. Maggie could, of course, thank Alex for that. She gave Maggie a new outlook on love, and what it gave to offer. Alex had changed her perspective on many things, (Supergirl, to name one example,) but one of the biggest things changed for Maggie was her view on Valentine’s Day. She still found the whole concept a bit cheesy, and still hated the tacky cards, and even continued to feel a bit angry and vulnerable when she thought about it all too much. But on the surface, things had changed. Maggie Sawyer didn’t find it as criminal to buy her fiancée a dozen roses and cheap chocolates. In fact, she looked forward to it. 

The new memories she had created with Alex we’re “life-changing,” she’d say. Life-changing in the cheesiest, but most honest way. Maggie and Alex made new memories for themselves; and Alex helped Maggie reinvent her idea of Valentine’s Day. The day reminded Maggie less and less of her teenage years, and instead reminded her of Alex Danvers, the love of her life.

Over time, the wounds of the past stung less. 

***

“No disrespect, sir,” Maggie began, frantically trailing behind her NCPD supervisor. “I would have appreciated a bit more of a heads up.” 

Her supervisor, an older gentleman, briskly walked through the office, shuffling an assortment of files as he walked. He did not respond to Maggie, he did not even turn to face her.

It was about as much as she expected.

She huffed, trying her best to keep up with him as he weaved through doorways and halls. She followed behind him by just a few steps.. “You know… It is Valentine’s Day.” Her tone was a bit angrier, possibly more upset, than she meant it to be, but she hoped it helped to get her point across. “Some of us have plans. Some of us have lives outside of these walls!” 

Her last remark was enough to grab her boss’ attention, and he stopped in his tracks immediately.  
He turned to face the younger detective, peering down at her. “You trying to tell me you have plans, Sawyer?” Maggie noticed he sounded doubtful as all hell, and his smirked expression read the same. He tossed the file he was holding down onto the ledge beside him, and crossed his arms.  
“You never striked me for the romantic type.”

Maggie crossed her arms as well, trying her best to match her supervisor’s stature. He had at least a foot advantage in height, and she suddenly couldn’t help but feel very, very small. Was she the romantic type? She didn’t think so,— She and Alex agreed to keep Valentines Day very toned-down this year. They planned a healthy meal of carry-out Chinese food and girl scout cookies for dinner, simply to “balance out” the extravagant festivities from the year past.  
“So what if I am.” She said, matter-of-factly. 

Her supervisor stared down her for a moment, before closing his eyes and sighing. “Whatever, your love life doesn’t matter to me one bit. What does matter to me, though, is the fact that we just got a new witness interview on the museum break in. Which means paperwork and connecting the dots.” He looked over his shoulder towards the station lobby, then back to Maggie.  
“And it has to get finished by tomorrow morning cause we’re submitting evidence for testing. You’re the one who wanted this case so bad, Sawyer. So, you’ll get this done before you leave tonight, before it comes back to bite me in the ass.” He gestured towards the file on the ledge, and turned down a hallway before she could offer a rebuttal.

Maggie didn’t say anything. She just felt smaller.

***  
riiiiiiiiing...

riiiiiiiiiing…

riiiiiiii…-

“Hey, Danvers.”

“Maggie!” Alex smiled as she answered the phone. She knew J’onn would be pissed at her for taking non-DEO affiliated calls during the day, but it was a risk she was familiar and alright with. “I’m gonna be getting out of here in a little less than an hour. Do you want me to pick up the Chinese on the way home? Or do you wanna stop, cause either is f-..” 

Alex always rambled when she was excited.

Maggie felt horribly at fault for what she was about to tell Alex, despite it being completely out of her control. “I’m sorry.” She interrupted.

“Sorry? About what?” 

“I have to work late.” Maggie said quickly. 

She waited a few seconds for a response from Alex, but was met with nothing but a soft hum from the police station’s landline. Instead of waiting for a response from Alex, or forcing one, Maggie continued talking to fill the void of silence.

“I have to do a bunch of paperwork. And I don’t know how long it’s gonna take. I’m sorry. I tried getting out of it… But, y’know…” Maggie sighed into the phone, and attempted shielding her mouth with her free hand. “Boss is being a total jackass.” She whispered, but loud enough that she hoped the phone would pick up. 

Alex would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit upset. She was more upset at Maggie’s boss than her, though. She smiled at the remark, and silently hoped the phone calls were not recorded for evidence. “It’s alright, Mags. We’ll celebrate your favorite holiday this weekend, instead. I promise, it’s okay.” 

Maggie swallowed hard. Her favorite holiday. She knew Alex was just teasing her, but something about hearing that made her feel guilty. As if she purposely was trying to get out of it. “Okay. But I’m sorry. This weekend, promise.” Maggie sighed, rubbing her eye with her free hand. A bit of mascara smudged, but she couldn’t be bothered to worry about it. 

“This weekend. I gotta go. Love you, Sawyer.”

“Love you too, Al.”

***

Just from the phone call, Alex could tell that Maggie was upset. And she was too, if she was being completely honest. Which is why, in typical Danvers fashion, she decided that she was going to have to do something about it. 

If Maggie couldn’t make it to their Valentine’s Day festivities, well, Alex would just have to bring those festivities to her. A surprise ‘date?’ It seemed a bit elaborate, and maybe a bit difficult to pull off so quickly. She thought for a moment.

The promise of Chinese food, and her fiancée, won her over.

***

Hours had gone by, as Maggie sat begrudgingly in her office. Files and papers and paper clips were all over her desk, and a few laid astray on the floor surrounding her. She had been staring at the words on the paper for hours now, although it had begun to feel like days, and she was beginning to go stir-crazy. 

She looked up with despair at her office wall. Above a proudly displayed plaque, stating the detectives certification, hung a plastic blue clock. Maggie stared at the clock hands for a few moments, before deciding they weren’t moving at all. There was nothing Maggie wanted more than to finish this case. Not because it was difficult. In fact, Maggie prided herself on her ability to crack even the harder cases. She just wanted to get home to be with her soon to be wife. 

She looked back down at her papers. None of it was much interesting, and she’d barely consider it true detective work. It was mindless, “just for formality” paperwork she could have probably done in her sleep. Still, there was a lot of it, and it had taken her almost 2 hours so far. Everyone in the NCPD Science Division, except Maggie, was long gone, and the hall their offices resided in was mostly quiet. Most everyone from the station had already left for the night, besides a few night-shift cops and desk workers. 

Maggie looked back up at her clock. Less than a minute had passed. She sighed, and texted Alex a frowning emoji, and also a heart emoji, just because.

***

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The sudden noise after sitting in silence for so long shocked Maggie, and she almost jumped out of her seat. It took her a second to realize the knocking really was on her closed office door, and not just her mind desperate for something other than documents.. Without missing a beat, or looking up from her papers, she invited in the visitor.  
“It’s already unlocked, come in.” She didn’t look up as the person walked in, as she quickly skimmed over the last paragraph on the page. 

“Happy Valentines Day.”

Hearing that voice, — her voice, — was enough to get Maggie to immediately stop her reading and look up from her mountain of files. Standing in her office doorway, hands behind her back, and leaning against the dark brown trim, was Alex Danvers. 

Instantly upon seeing her soon to be wife, Maggie dropped her pen and smiled widely. However, as all good detectives would, she realized something was up. Her expression quickly changed. “Danvers.. What are you doing here?” Her smile faded as her eyebrows furrowed and she gave a bemused expression, yet her signature dimples continued their prominence.

Something was definitely up, indeed. Alex only visited the station when she was picking up or dropping off DEO related affairs, or bringing Maggie lunch. This visit wasn’t for either of those reasons. Alex was wearing one of her DEO-uniform blazers, (Maggie could tell because of the way it fit around her arms,) but rather than wearing the uniform black shirt underneath, Alex was wearing a dark burgundy-red shirt. Maggie could also tell that Alex was wearing a pair of almost-black jeans that she was particularly fond of. 

Suddenly, sitting at her desk in an NCPD windbreaker and jeans, Maggie felt very underdressed. She also became hyper-aware of the mascara smear she knew was still under her eye.

Alex smiled, walking towards the detectives desk. She kept her hands behind her back. “Since you’re basically being held hostage here…” Alex jokingly began, trying to get a laugh out of Maggie. “I decided to bring Valentines Day to you!” Alex took her hands out from behind her back, revealing her big surprise to her fiancée. She was holding two Chinese to-go boxes, and an envelope with a glittery red heart sticker sealing it shut. 

Maggie didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what she could say. She had girlfriends in the past who surprised her with expensive jewelry and whiskey. And while she found those to be great gifts, Alex standing in front of her seemed like a bigger deal.

The simplicity of it.

This was a bigger deal. Alex and Maggie knew each other so well, so perfectly, that they didn’t need the expensive gifts to prove their love for each other. Alex made everything feel simple. 

And that’s when it clicked for Maggie.

She always thought she hates Valentines Day. She thought she hated the chocolates, and the cards, and the dozens of roses. She thought she hated this manufactured holiday. But she didn’t. She hated that the gifts were used as proof of love. With Alex, Maggie never had to worry about proving how much she cares.. Their love was already so passionate, so intense, that it didn’t take gifts to make it seem real. Their love spoke louder than gifts ever could.

Maggie didn’t know what to say. So she just smiled, and stood from her desk. 

Alex didn’t have to do much encouraging to get Maggie to take a break. In one of the station break rooms, the girls laid out their spread on one of the wooden card tables. In a supply cabinet, Alex found a pack of candles and matches in case of a power outage. Partially joking, and partially completely serious, she lit a candle and put it in the center of the table. Maggie pretended to roll her eyes at the tackiness, but she laughed instead. She loved it. 

Alex and Maggie spent the rest of the evening chatting and eating, and they both seemed to forget they were even having a date in a NCPD break room. Maggie’s files never got finished, a problem she willingly decided to put off until morning. (The papers were due at the DEO the next morning, but she felt as if she was close enough with an inside source to buy some time.)

Maybe it was having dinner from her favorite Chinese restaurant, or maybe it was the simplicity of the evening. Either way, this Valentine’s Day made Maggie feel safe, and loved, and incredibly less vulnerable than she felt as a teenager. She didn’t have to get drunk to feel safe, or distract herself with a stranger from a bar. Alex made Maggie feel safest of all. The couple made new memories to replace all of the bad Maggie had previously associated with Valentine’s Day.

Because of Alex, year after year, the wounds of the past stung less.


End file.
